A World Apart
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: Summary: When Pettigrew escapes from the group at the Whomping Willow, Harry's world is turned upside down. In possession of a new wand, and after a trip to Gringotts, Harry and his two godfathers are sent to a new world. What will happen to our favorite trio? What kind of place is Konoha? And who is the blond with big boobs, that has Sirius drooling like his Animagus form? (M-jic)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When Pettigrew escapes from the group at the Whomping Willow, Harry's world is turned upside down. In possession of a new wand, and after a trip to Gringotts, Harry and his two godfathers are sent to a new world. What will happen to our favorite trio? What kind of place is Konoha? And who is the blond with big boobs, that has Sirius drooling like his Animagus form? Read on to find out what happens!**_

* * *

 **Warning: This will be slash! If you don't like, don't read! Only warning of this that you will get.**

 **** Story suggested by: ShadowLady89! I was asked to write a crossover, and have it be slash, so here it is. :) ****

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal!

Harry turned when he heard Ron and Hermione yell about Pettigrew. The man waved, and turned into a rat before Harry could stun him. Harry couldn't see him anywhere, and so he turned back to where Sirius was holding Remus as Remus turned. Harry could tell right away that Remus wasn't acting like a blood-thirsty animal. He walked over. He ignored the yells from his friends, and held his hands up. "Hey, professor. You don't want to hurt us. I know that. Let's get you and Sirius somewhere safe."

"Harry. There's no where safe for them! Come on, we have to go tell Dumbledore what happened. Sirius needs to leave so that the Dementors don't kiss him." Hermione ran up and grabbed Harry's arm, looking at Remus with fear and a hint of hatred. Not that anyone but Remus saw it.

Harry looked indecisive, but he said, "Let's get them to Professor Dumbledore. He can get them a portkey to a safe location." He ignored the looks that Ron and Hermione shared. He led the others back over to where Ron and Snape were, before leading the way back to the castle, keeping an eye out.

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Potter, You might want to keep your dogfather save and free, but we are in the presence of a werewolf and an escaped convict. Let me immobilize them just until we get to the Headmaster's office. That way, we can be sure of our safety."

Remus and Sirius looked between the two, worried at first, before Sirius spoke up, "Pup, he's right. We'll be immobilized until we get to the Headmaster's office and then we'll be able to tell our story to Dumbledore. Pettigrew will be captured one day."

Harry sadly nodded, knowing that this was the best way to get them all to the school. He watched as Snape immobilized the two, and he and Hermione both held onto Ron again to help him along. It was slow-going, with Ron having a broken leg, but the group finally made it to Dumbledore's office without anyone stopping them.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, folding his hands together, as the group walked in. "What can I help you with, my boy?"

"Pettigrew escaped. We all saw him, so maybe we can finally get Sirius cleared. I will happily provide my memories as proof." Harry pleaded his case. He glanced at the now-mobile Sirius and Remus. Maybe they could all live happily from now on.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "Without Pettigrew in custody, Sirius is still under the kiss-on-sight order. I'm afraid that Sirius and Remus will have to go into hiding."

Harry was devastated. Dumbledore was going to just let two innocent men be on the run forever?! He shook his head. "No."

Everyone looked at Harry, before Dumbledore replied, "No, what, my boy?"

"No," Harry responded. "They won't go into hiding. You are Chief Warlock. You can protect them and get justice for Sirius. They're going to be on the run forever if we don't do something."

"Harry, my boy. There is nothing I can do. They must go into hiding."

Harry glared. "There is no way that you can't do something. What's the point of being 'so powerful' if you can't ask for a wrong to be righted?" He was tired of just going along with everything. It was so exhausting...

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Now, I have to take the memories of this night from you so that Sirius and Remus are out of the way." He raised his wand, and said, "Oblivi-"

"Stop!" Harry commanded, raising his hand. His wand had been lost somewhere during the night. A shield popped up between Harry and Dumbledore, and expanded. It froze the Headmaster, and the elder wizard's wand flew from his hand. From three years of being the Gryffindor Seeker, his ingrained habit of catching things had him catching the white wand that flew at him. He stared at the wand, feeling the power thrum in his hand.

Severus shook himself out of shock and hurriedly whispered to Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "Get out of here. Tomorrow, go to Gringotts. See what else Dumbledore has his fingers in."

Sirius looked warily at Severus, and nodded. He took a hold of Harry, and led the way to the fireplace. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione were blocking the fireplace. "Move," Sirius said. He didn't know why they would stop Harry and not be shocked at the Headmaster's actions. He narrowed his eyes as a thought came to him. Were they really Harry's friends?

"We can't let you take him, Sirius," Hermione replied, refusing to budge.

His 'act first, question later' kicked in, and Harry stunned the two quickly. He then levitated the couple out of the way. "Let's go."

Sirius barked out a laugh, and nodded. "Yes, pup." He stepped forward with Harry, grabbed some floo powder, and into the fire they went. "Grimauld Place!"

Remus watched as the two left. He whined a bit, and a portkey lit up on his wrist. He was pulled by his naval, to the doorstep of a tall building. It was Number 12 Grimauld Place, Sirius' childhood home. Remus stepped inside, quickly.

"Remi," Sirius greeted him. "Come on in. Let's get you settled for the night. Tomorrow, when you change back, we'll go see the Goblins." He led Remus to his room. "You are staying with me. We can explain to Harry tomorrow." He changed into pajama pants, and crawled into bed, before he watched as Remus curled his long and lanky form up on the floor. "Remus..." Sirius sighed, conjuring a blanket for the large werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Story suggested by: ShadowLady89! I was asked to write a crossover, and have it be slash, so here it is. :) ***

 **For those of you confused about how Ron could stand in front of the fireplace to block Harry and Sirius, here's a short explanation:**

 ** _Ron's leg is broken. They went straight to Dumbledore's office._**

 ** _And, Hermione was supporting him, taking the weight off of his leg._**

 **:) I hope that cleared that up.**

 **Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed for the first chapter! Also, sorry this is short and late, but I just started college. Yay, me! Lol. Let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 2: Escaping!

Harry ran ahead of Sirius and the tired werewolf. He couldn't wait to get this over with. He hated the thought that his best friends could have betrayed him. He also couldn't believe that Dumbledore was manipulative enough to want Sirius and Remus to always be on the run. Harry's head was spinning with the information.

When the two men caught up, the three walked into Gringotts. All three were glamoured so that no one recognized them. Sirius spoke to the Goblin teller in a hushed voice, "We humbly request an audience with the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts and the Goblin in charge of the Black accounts."

The Goblin looked at them warily, and demanded the presence of another Goblin. He spoke rapidly in Gobbledegook, before turning back to the three wizards. "Griphook will take you to the office of the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts."

The three were led to an office, and Harry said, "Thank you, Griphook. How have you been these three years?"

Griphook stared at the young wizard. He knew they were all wearing glamours, but when the youngest asked that, Griphook knew who he was. "I've been good, Heir Potter. How did you remember one such as me?"

Harry smiled. "I remember you because you were the one to take me to my vault in first year. I didn't say anything before on our trip here because I didn't want to be recognized by the masses."

"Understandable," Griphook nodded. He continued, "I shall leave you here."

When Griphook left, the three wizards didn't have to wait long before another Goblin walked in. "Hello. I'm Ragnarok, in charge of the Potter accounts." He glared at each of the wizards. "Why should I let three strange wizards know anything about the Potter accounts?"

Harry spoke up. "I am Harry James Potter. Griphook will be able to verify it, or you can test my blood."

The Goblin sneered. "You can't be Heir Potter, because that's not his first name."

Everyone was shocked. "What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Everyone calls me Harry, nothing else."

Sirius spoke up, "James and Lily were thinking of naming you Hadrian, but Dumbledore said your Hogwarts letter said Harry James Potter so I assumed that they changed their minds."

Harry looked thoughtful. "So, my name is Hadrian James Potter." A light flashed, and a scroll appeared on Ragnarok's desk.

Ragnarok looked surprised for a moment, looking up at the young heir. Then he looked back at the scroll, picked it up, and opened it. Reading the first line, he said, "We don't have much time. Dumbledore will be here soon." He explained to them that by opening the scroll, an unknown spell had triggered. "It looks like several vaults have been stolen from, and some of that was valuable items like rare books and heirloom jewelry." He pressed a button on his desk, and spoke sharply to the responding Goblin. "I have just informed my colleague that we are retrieving everything stolen from your vaults and that if you wish, we will help you leave the country."

Harry, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other, and Harry smiled. Seeing his godson smile, Sirius turned to the Goblin. "Master Ragnarok, we wish it."

Remus asked, "Where would we go, though? Dumbledore will be able to track us down..."

Ragnarok smirked. "There is one place I can send you where no one will be able to track you down. However, there is a way of fighting much different from what you are used to. You'll still have your powers, but you'll also have what they call Chakra." He pulled a small scroll from his desk, and handed it over. "We don't have much on Chakra, or how to use it, but here you go. When you're ready, we'll send you along."

"Please have our money and other items ready to go with us," Harry politely requested. "It's not that we don't trust or respect you. It's just that we might never want to return."

Ragnarok nodded his understanding. "It will be done."

...

Three figures walked the unfamiliar land, following a path in the woods. The youngest, a boy of thirteen, wiped his brow. "We've been walking for ages!"

One of the older males laughed. "Pup, you need to work on your stamina." Although he was getting out of breath too.

"You're one to talk, Sirius," laughed Remus. Soon, they made it to a tall gate where two men sat guard. Remus stepped forward. "Hello," he said kindly. "We would like to see the Hokage, and see about living here in Konoha."


	3. Author's Note Not a chapter

*** Story suggested by: ShadowLady89! I was asked to write a crossover, and have it be slash, so here it is. :) ***

I'm sorry, y'all. All of my stories are in hiatus, first because I was in school and working, and now because my Granny died on December 28th. I will try to write, but I can't promise anything...


	4. Chapter 3

*** Story suggested by: ShadowLady89! I was asked to write a crossover, and have it be slash, so here it is. :) ***

 _Italics_ (flash backs); **Bold** (kyuubi talking); underline (written word); _Underlined Italics_ (spells); _**Bold Italics**_ (Harry talking to the Kyuubi); _**Underlined Bold and Italics**_ (Harry talking to snakes); 'words' (thoughts); "talking".

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the thoughtful well wishes! It means a lot to me. Really. Dad was there for her memorial, and he said that they spread her ashes on the river like she wanted. A lot of people loved and will miss my Granny... (And, you know I've got to write about it now that I've come to terms with it... keep an eye out for my Sword Art Online story - a new chapter should be coming out within a couple of weeks...) Also, I'm sorry this is short. I need to work on how to get this story flowing more... I'll try to get the next chapter longer.

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _Three figures walked the unfamiliar land, following a path in the woods. The youngest, a boy of thirteen, wiped his brow. "We've been walking for ages!"_

 _One of the older males laughed. "Pup, you need to work on your stamina." Although he was getting out of breath too._

 _"You're one to talk, Sirius," laughed Remus. Soon, they made it to a tall gate where two men sat guard. Remus stepped forward. "Hello," he said kindly. "We would like to see the Hokage, and see about living here in Konoha."_

...

Harry looked around the office. It was oval in shape with a desk towards the back of the room. The window was open, letting in a nice breeze. Harry turned back to the figure behind the desk in time to hear his Godfather choke. A quick glance at Sirius showed that he was alright and that Remus was rolling his eyes while rubbing Sirius' back. Harry looked back at the female behind the desk, and had to do a double take. Merlin, were her boobs huge! He stared for a moment before she cleared her throat. He blushed and glanced at her eyes, seeing her smirk at his embarrassment.

"Konnichiwa. I am Tsunade. I'm the fifth Hokage of Konoha. I was told you are interested in living here?" She raised a blond eyebrow.

"Yes," said Remus. "That's correct. My name is Remus Lupin, or Lupin Remus as you would say. This is Sirius Black, and this is Harry Potter. I believe that you would call them Black Sirius and Potter Harry."

Harry wondered how Remus could understand the foreign language, and then he remembered that the former Professor had cast a translating spell on them during their long journey. 'Stupid!' he thought...

Tsunade 'hmmed'. "We will probably slip and call you 'Kuro-san', Mr. Black." She turned to Harry. "Your last name will most likely come out as 'Potta', due to the pronunciation differences. And," she turned to Remus. "I'm sorry, but we can't differentiate between R and L sometimes."

"That's ok," Remus replied, and the two other Englishmen nodded their agreement.

"So," asked the blond. "Why have you come to Konoha?"

Harry stepped forward, ignoring the worried looks that Sirius and Remus gave him and the slight movement from outside of the window. "We come from the outside world. I recently found out that my Headmaster was stealing from me, raising me to be a lamb for slaughter, and setting up my future marriage without my permission. I also found out that my supposed 'friends' were not really friends and also stealing from me. They are being dealt with. I realized that I didn't want to live there anymore, so my godfathers and I have traveled here. We are looking for somewhere to belong, where we won't be discriminated against just for being ourselves. We can even help the community, if you so wish."

Tsunade thought about it. "What can the three of you bring to Konoha?"

Harry glanced at the two older men. "Sorry guys, but I must tell her." He turned back to the fifth Hokage, and saw her look of suspicion. "We have magic. We can conjure items, transfigure a tree into a table, levitate desks, brew potions, heal bones, and some of us can even turn into animals." He saw her eyes widen in shock and he grinned. "Padfoot, would you like to demonstrate?" A second later, a big black dog stood in Sirius' place. "This is why we call Sirius 'Padfoot'," Harry explained.

Tsunade was shocked, to say the least. "This magic, you say, can it do anything?"

"It can't bring back the dead," Harry replied sadly, "Or make someone fall in love with you... although there is a potion that can create artificial love."


End file.
